Peter's in a Chocolate Factory
by DragonRiderEmily
Summary: A parody to Charlie and the chocolate factory, starring Sealand! Human and Country names used throughout. Rating is now T. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
1. Russia's magic stick

"Come on, England!" Sealand said, staring at England with blue pleading eyes. "I did everything you asked today! Make me a country!"

England rolled his eyes. "I told you before. Just because I ask you to do a few things, doesn't mean I'm going to make you a country! Now please! Leave me be!"

Sealand looked at his brother before running to the door. He turned around and looked at England with daggers in eyes. "You don't have to be mean about it!" he shouted, before running out the door.

"Wait Sealand! No! I didn't-" But Sealand didn't listen. He just ran into the streets, his vision blurred with tears. He continued running until he bumped into a tall figure. The man turned around with a purple aura.

" I don't like being bumped into," said Russia, "but because you are little I will forgive you."

"Thank you Mr. R-"

"You did not let me finish. I will forgive you, after a small punishment." Russia pulled out his "magic stick," or his pipe.

"Mr. Russia, what are you do-" but he never finished his question, because he was plunged into a deep dark sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Heyyyy! Please R&R! But please, no rude comments. But constructive criticism is happily welcomed!**


	2. Grandpa Tino

Sealand's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. "Ow!" shouted Sealand as he grabbed the back of his head. _Why did Russia have to hit me? _The micronation shivered as he thought of the country.

Sealand looked around. He was in a little room that was run down. _Did someone help me when I was knocked out? _He began to step out of bed when he realized there was a huge hole in the floor. He was able to see four grandparents in a bed, and one of them looked oddly like Finland. Also, there seemed to be two stressed out parents cooking dinner. But they looked happy, just stressed. The only one he could recognize was the grandpa version of Finland.

The father glanced up and saw Sealand. He smiled and said, "Peter! You're awake. I was beginning to the that when you tripped down the stairs you killed yourself!"

Sealand stared at the man. _Peter? That's my codename... and how does that man kno- _Grandpa Finland interrupted hi thoughts. "Come here, Peter! Come give your Grandpa Tino a hug!"

Sealand made his way downstairs dazed. _Strange, _he thought, _Finland doesn't even have his accent... He has England and I's! _He walked up to Grandpa Tino and the three other grandparents. "Ummm... Where am I?" Everyone gave him a shocked look.

"Do you have amnesia? You're at your house!" The mother looked at him, even more stressed than before. Sealand saw the worry in her eyes and made a stupid descission.

"No, mum," he said, hoping he called her the right thing, "I'm fine. I was just messing with you." The mother looked relieved and turned back to cooking what looked like cabbage soup.

"Don't you do that again!" said Grandpa Tino, a look of laughter on his face. "Now, go rest. That was quite a hit to the head you got"

Sealand simply nodded and walked back upstairs to the bed and lied down. But he was to freaked out to sleep. He was hit in the head by Russia, and then woke up in house full of strangers, besides Finland. But Finland wasn't even Finland! He lay on the bed with his mind realing until he heard something downstairs.

"Peter?" It was his new mother. "Can you come down for dinner?"

"Coming, mum!" he shouted back.

Sealand walked down the stairs, helped serve a dinner of cabbage soup, and ate some himself. The whole time he was trying to work this whole thin out. "Peter, You're so quiet!" It was Grandpa Tino who spoke up. "Normally you won't stop talking about how your birthday is tommorow!

"Now, Grandpa," said his father, "don't forget he just fell down the stairs."

"I know, but it's like he's a whole new person!"

_That's because I am one... _Sealand thought. But of course he didn't say anything.

"Well, go to bed, Peter," his mother told him, "you seem really out of it. Don't forget, you have school tomorrow!"

"Yes mum," replied Sealand, and he headed off to bed. After the days events, sleep sounded really good. "Good night!" he shouted, before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. The Wonka Brothers

Sealand awoke with a start. It was still dark outside._ Was today all a dream? _he thought. But he looked beside his bed and sure enough, there was a gaping hole revealing his four sleeping grandparents. _So is this real? _He looked closer and saw that one of his grandparents were still awake. Grandpa Tino looked up and saw Sealand and beckoned him downstairs.

When he reached the old man's side, Sealand received a small coin. "I know your birthday isn't till tomorrow," he whispered to Sealand, "but I couldn't wait to give you this. It's all the money that I've been hiding from everyone. I wanted you to be able to get one of those chocolate bars you love so much."

Sealand looked at the coin. It wasn't much, but he could tell from the house that this family was very poor. "Thank you so much, Grandpa!"

"Now, what was the name of those chocolate makers again?" asked Grandpa, looking at Sealand for answers. But then a smile crossed his face. "I'm kidding you, Peter. How could I forget the names of the men who hired me! It's hard to forget working for the Wonka brothers."

Sealand saw the chance to learn a little more of the family's history. "Grandpa? Could you tell me that story again?"

Grandpa Tino's eyes twinkled. "Of course, my boy.

"You know that the Wonka brothers started out as a small corner shop, right? Well, I was the main cashier for the famous Feliciano and Lovino Wonka."

_Feliciano? Lovino? Italy and Romano own a chocolate company?_

"Well it wasn't before Wonka chocolate grew very popular. So the Wonka brothers went and bought themselves a whole factory to manufacture in! I was transferred to that factory, where I had a very important job. I watched and managed a small section of the factory. I believe that the brothers favored me over everyone else. But alas, I could not stop all the disguised employees from stealing the recipies for all the wacky candy the brothers invented. They had to close the factory. But as you know, it's still running!"

"And you got your job back?" Sealand guessed.

"Boy, I thought you remembered this story! No, I didn't get my job back. Nor did anyone else. In fact, no one enters or exits the factory. There's a rumor going around that the brothers have the workers sleep in the factory. I personally think they are all robots" The old man stopped, lost in his thoughts. Then he looked up at Sealand and said, "now get to bed Peter. You have school tomorrow."

Sealand simply nodded and ran upstairs. He got into bed and stared at the coin. _Wait a minute,_ he thought, _how am __I supposed to go to school? I don't even know where it is! _He sighed and placed the coin under his pillow, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Does anybody have an idea who Violet Beauregaurde (the gum chewer) should be?  
><strong>


	4. A Wonka Brothers Contest

When Sealand awoke, he lay in his bed thinking. _All right. It's light outside so that means I'll be going to school soon. How am I going to get to school?And Grandpa Tino wants me to buy a chocolate bar... Where would I find those? _Sealand sat and thought about his problems, not finding any solutions.

"Peter! Come downstairs for breakfast!" his new mother called.

"Coming" Sealand shouted back he walked downstairs. He leaned against the Grandparent's headboard. His mother handed him a bowl of cereal, andSealand ate it slowly, still deep in thought. After his breakfast, he walked back upstairs and changed into the clothes he found in the dresser. When he went back downstairs, he noticed that everyone was listening to the radio.

"Peter, come listen to this," his Grandfather said, as excited as a little boy. "They're talking about the Wonka Brothers!"

Sealand walked to the radio and listened to the newscaster.

**_Now in progress, a Wonka brothers contest_**_**! The famous candy makers placed five gold tickets into their five of their chocolate bars. The children who receive this Golden ticket** **will be allowed into** __**their chocolate factory. This is big news, considering that no ones been in that factory for almost ten years!**_

__"Wow! Can you believe this!" his father said, a smile spreading across his face. "A way into that factory! Well come on Peter." His father was putting on his jacket.

"What?" Sealand went to grab the much smaller jacket on the hooks.

"We're going to school, of course! You know that I always walk you there, because it's on my way."

"Oh, right," Sealand said, a blush creeping up his neck. It's embarassing not knowing what the heck is going on.

* * *

><p>When walking to the school, Sealand passed a store. He noticed a sign hanging on the front door. "Hey, dad! Look at this!" It was a sign for the contest.<p>

His father laughed. "I know you're excited for this contest, but come on. You're going to be late for school."

"All right," Sealand answered. But he couldn't help but smile. Because now he knew where the chocolate shop was. And, he was excited for this contest. It could make him famous!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**All right. This chapter sucked. I know. Don't judge me. Oh, and I'm gonna start refering to everyone as Sealand's family. After all, it gets pretty annoying to write the other way.**

**And I wanna give a shout out to dyslexic-Carmie, HarryPotterForLife7, and Regina Mills**-**The Evil Queen, because without their constant ideas, I would of quit this story by now.**


	5. Chocolate

After school, Sealand walked home the same way his father brought him there. He stopped at the candy shop and stared at the poster. How cool would it be to tour a chocolate factory? And especially one that no one's been in for five years! He walked into the shop to buy the candy bar.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It was the most delicious sent he ever smelled. Wonka chocolate. It was sweet, bitter, and had a slight crisp to the end. He walked up to the cashier."One Wonka bar, please," he said.

"You're lucky," he answered, "I've only got one left! Those crazy kids nearly cleaned me out, you know, for the contest." He handed the chocolate bar to him. Sealand handed him the coin.

Sealand looked at the bar and smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said, before running out the door.

* * *

><p>He ran all the way to the house and burst through the door. He ran past his parents and strait to Grandpa Tino. "Grandpa! I got the chocolate bar you wanted me to get!"<p>

His grandfather smiled. "Open it, my boy! I want to see that golden ticket!"

His mother looked up from her work. "Now, Grandpa, don't get his hopes up. There are only five in the world."

"Just open it!" shouted his Grandpa, as happy as a little boy.

Sealand ripped open the chocolate bar, as excited as can be. He looked at the chocolate. The smile on his face slowly evaporated. There was no golden ticket. "Well, at least we still have the chocolate," he said, faking a smile, "does anyone else want some?"

Everyone smiled and said "no" at the same time.

"All right," said Sealand, taking a bite of the first Wonka bar he ever had. It was amazing. The sweet and bitter. It was also slightly salty. He had never tasted anything so amazing, especially with England's cooking.

"And, Peter, when you're father comes home, we can open your other present," his mother said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Now I have a craving for chocolate. Have you ever wondered what Wonka chocolate tasted like? I always thoght it was like a thick and rich hot chocolate.**


	6. First One Gone

Sealand's father returned home about an hour later. He looked tired and over-worked. But he still managed to keep a smile on his stressed face. Sealand's mother smiled handed him a bowl of what looked like... soup. _Looks like cabbage soup for dinner again_, he thought, _but at least its better than England's slop he calls food._

Grandpa Tino leaned over and turned on the radio. "Its almost time for the news," he said.

They all gathered around to listen to what the newscaster had to say.

**_Breaking_ _news,_****** he said, _**the first Golden ticket has been found! I repeat, the first Golden ticket has been found! Although the contest only began this morning, Alfred from America found his Golden ticket this afternoon. I apologise for not mentioning his last name, his parents threatened to kill the reporter.**_

_**"We were positive that our little Alfie was going to get a ticket," his mother had said, "he eats so much chocolate every day! It's amazing he stays so thin."**_

___Alfred?_ thought Sealand, _From America? Eats a lot of sweets and stays thin? Could this possibly be America? _Sealand was wondering when he noticed that his Grandpa Tino shut off the radio.

"I highly doubt that this boy is 'skinny' if already has a Golden ticket!" his Grandfather exclaimed.

"Now, Grandpa," his father said, "It's not nice to say that." But the man could not keep the smile from spreading across his face.

Grandpa Tino laughed. He looked over to Sealand and said "Peter, if the Golden tickets are going to be going this fast, you better get yours quick!"

"That reminds me," said Sealand's mother, trying to change the subject. She hand Sealand a small gift. "Happy birthday, Peter."

Sealand took the package and carefully unwrapped it. He smiled at the little gift. It was another Wonka chocolate bar. He looked up and said, teasingly, "should I open it?"

Everyone laughed and said "Yes."

He ripped open the paper outside and the the metallic inner layer. The smile from his excitement quickly dissapeared, again. There was still no Golden ticket. But once again he forced a smile and said "does anyone want some?" Everyone once again tried to say no, but this time, Sealand insisted. Everyone recieved their share, and it served as the birthday cake they were originally weren't able to have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yes, it's true. America is Augustus Gloop. LOL!  
><strong>

**But I didn't write Alfred Gloop because if I did, my friend HarryPotterForLife7 would kill me.**


	7. Michelle Beauregarde

Sealand woke up in the morning and yawned. He was used to waking up in the shabby house now, for he had been for the past three days. It was time for him to go to school, which was fairly easy. I guess keeping up on his studies really pays off. He should tell England that when he gets out of this crazy dream. _If_ he gets out.

But Sealand refrained from thinking like that. It just depressed him, and Grandpa Tino always picks up on that.

He walked downstairs so he could listen to the radio. There was so far no word about the contest, which was expected. But disappointing. Even though he knew that there were only four left, Sealand wished he could hear more about it. After all, the first one was found in less than twenty four hours!

He ate his breakfast chatted with his family, and listened to the radio. So far, no news. Pity.

Sealand put on his jacket and walked to school with his father. He smiled, talked, and they even stopped at the chocolate shop. But just to smell its wonderful bitter sweet aroma.

At school, Sealand went through his classes with ease. He was taking a simple math test when the intercom sounded on.

_**Attention students! This is your Principal speaking**__**! I have news on the Wonka Brothers contest! The next ticket has been found!**_

All the students gasped and dropped their pencils. The teacher looked up from his work and stared eagerly at the intercom. Sealand smiled and listened happily.

_**The ticket was found by Michelle **__**Beauregard from Seychelles. That's all I know now students. I am alowing school to be let out early. Have fun finding those Golden tickets, students.**_

__Every student cheered and grabbed their backpacks. The teacher looked flustered. "Why let out school," he shouted, "my students are taking a test!" He rolled his eyes and collected the uncompleted test.

* * *

><p>Sealand was deep in thought on his way home. <em>Michelle from Seychelles? Could it be Seychelles? It's a possibility.<em>

When he reached home, his Grandparents looked at him in surprise. "School let out early," Sealand explained.

Grandpa Tino laughed. "I guess thy heard the news," he said. "Seychelles! I didn't no that the contest was this widespread!" A look of laughter was in the old man's eyes.

"I know!" Sealand answered. "It'd be pretty interesting to meet someone from another country!" _Although I do all the time,_ he thought. Then he burst out laughing. After the past four days crazy events, he couldn't help it. Tears of not sadness but neither joy streamed down his face. He probably looked like a mad man.

"Peter!" his grandfather screamed. "What's wrong with you! Stop this insane laughing!"

But Sealand couldn't. He was on the floor, laughing and laughing. After a while, he stopped. His chest hurt, his cheeks were wet from who-knows-what tears, and he giggled every once and a while. Then he looked his grandfather dead in the eye and said "I'm not crazy." All this did was make his grandfather laugh. Which sent Sealand into another laughing fit.

And of course, Sealand's poor mother came home to the four grandparents and her son laughing their heads off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been oddly tired the past few days.**

**Does it bother anyone that**** my chapters are so short?**


	8. Feliks Salt

**A/N**

**You guys probably all hate me. I start out updating every day, and then I fall off the face of the Earth. Sorry! I'll try to be better. Truth is, I'm gonna start a new story! I know bad idea. I'll be even slower. .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For the next couple days, it was quiet. Every one was on their toes waiting for the next Golden ticket to show. Sealand just wanted to know how come he knew no one, yet countries kept popping up. For once, Grandpa Tino didn't question Sealand's odd behavior.<p>

One night, Sealand overheard the adults talking. He was supposed to be sleeping, but he was too deep in thought to do so.

Grandpa Tino started the talking. "It's no fair!" he said suddenly, "those kids who get the Golden tickets have parents who can afford more than two chocolate bars!"

"Now, Grandpa," his mother said in her soothing voice, "I understand why you're upset, but we don't need the contest. It's just chocolate." But even his mother couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

"I know..." said Sealand's poor old Grandfather.

Sealand rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears were streaking down his face in pity for this poor family. There had to be some way he could help them!

* * *

><p>The morning after his eavesdropping was Saturday. Before he began his chores, Sealand sat and ate breakfast while listening to the radio. The newscaster was babbling on about how there have been more cats stuck in trees than normal when he stopped suddenly. The whole family leaned to hear what he had to say.<p>

_**Really? Already?**_** Wow...**, the news caster said. He was probably talking into an earpiece or something. _**This just in folks! Another golden ticket has been found! I know, this contest has only been out for a week! Crazy! Anyways, this ticket was found by Mr. Feliks Salt from Poland. Apparently his mother's famous peanut shelling factory stopped all productions to find this ticket. Strange family!**_

__Grandpa Tino shut off the radio. He was so upset that you could practically see the storm cloud over his head. "Rich boy, huh?" he said, "unfair son of a b-"

"Grandpa!" his mother said, before Sealand's Grandfather could finish the sentence. She glanced at Sealand.

But Sealand was only half paying attention. _Feliks from Poland,_ he thought, _Why not? If I'm going to have such a strange dream why not have Pland in it_ _too!  
><em>Sealand stood up and walked to his mother and smiled. "Anything you want me to do, mum?" he said.

His mother looked up. "All right, Peter. Let's get those chores over with."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Short chapters! Yay! Hahahahahaha! Poland's Veruca Salt! XD**

**I'm upset, to be honest. Reviews are at a pretty suckish amount, if I do say so myself. So I say, COME ON PEOPLE! Geez!**


	9. That British Jerk of Jerks

Sealand sighed. It was two days after Felicks got the ticket and he just came home from school. _Two tickets_ left,he thought, _and the family I'm stuck with can't afford chocolate bars! This is turning into a nightmare..._

"Peter!" his mother called, "Come down for dinner!"

"Yes, mum," he answered. He trudged down the stair and picked at his soup halfheartedly.

"Peter?" his Grandpa asked, tentatively, "are you all right?"

Sealand looked up from his barely touched soup. "Hm? Oh. Yeah, I guess. Just tired." _Actually,_ he thoght, _I am EXTREMELY_ _confused._

"Do you have a fever?" his father asked, feeling his forehead. "Nope, no fever."

"How about you go to bed?" his mother suggested. "We don't want you getting sick."

"Okay," Sealand said walking up to bed. But he didn't go to sleep. Actually, he eavesdropped.

"I knew this would happen!" His grandpa Tino said.

"What?" said his mother.

"Peter's depressed!"

"He is not! He's tired! He said so himself!"

"Likely story..." His grandfather said, before shutting up.

_Am I really causing this family so much stress? _thought Sealand, _I can't help it though... WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING? _Sealand sat thinking for a while before drifting off to sleep

* * *

><p>The next day, Sealand faked happiness. He didn't want to be such a problem. He ate all his soup, and laughed at everything. When it was time to listen to the news, he was acting as though he was excited. In truth, he was nervous that the second to last ticket was found<p>

He was right.

_**This**_**_ afternoon_,** the newscaster said, _**The fourth Golden ticket was found. It was found by Mr. Arthur Spell in are very own country, England. We attempted to get an interview him, but h**__**e kept waving us off. It looked as though he was casting a spell. We got some information out of his parents.**_

_**"Our Arther only opened one chocolate bar!" His mother had said, "He normally doesn't eat sweets, but we encouraged him to try.**__** It was such a surprise!"**_

_**"After**__** he got the Golden ticket," his father **__**said, "he tried to give it back. But then he started to talk to his imaginary friends who 'talked him into it.'"**_

Grandpa Tino shut off the radio. "That is the first fair win this whole contest," he said, "one chocolate bar. Pure luck! I like this kid."

Sealand just remained quiet. _Of all people who could in this dream,_ he thought,_ it had to_ _be that british jerk of jerks! _He ran upstairs to his room and punched the wall.

"Peter!" his father yelled, "stop this foolishness!"

Sealand stopped and went to bed. He forced sleep upon himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**:O Iggy's in the dream too! Poor Sealand! :'(**

**I'm gonna steal dyslexic-Carmie's idea and do review questions. Hope you don't mind ^.^**

**What's your favorite eye color?**

**Have any of you read The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan?**

**If so, what did you think?**

**Why am I missing so many socks?**

**Why does my dog act like a cat?**

**What are evil dust bunnies?**

**Maybe this will increase reviews... **

**P.S. Check out my new story! Hetalia Truth or Dare kolkolkol**

**It's interactive! Yeah! XD**


	10. The Last Ticket Has Been Found!

**How long has it been since my last update? Oh well. I was reading this story and suddenly wanted to update. I also realized that this story seems very depressing.  
><strong>

Sealand went through the next few days with a dark cloud over his head. But he hid it. He really didn't like being a burden to this already poor family.

_Now I don't even want a ticket,_ he thought,_ with that stupid England! At least I think he is. It has to be! They said he was casting a spell when they found him._ Everything was just so confusing to Sealand. The nations keep on popping up everywhere, and none of them acted as though life was abnormal. _What an odd and lengthy dream..._

One morning, the contest was on the news again. It had been quite a long time since the last ticket was found.

_**After weeks of nothing, the next ticket has been found! **_The news caster said,_ **Once again, the ticket was found by Alfred from America. He has decided to give to his friend, Tony. All we know about this friend is he looks oddly like an Alien.**_

_America got another ticket?_ Sealand thought,_ And he gave his ticket to his weird Alien friend who hates England? WEIRD._

"Well there it is!" Grandpa Tino said, "the last Golden ticket! And it's in the possession of the American's Alien friend!"

"Peter," his mother said, "Why don't you go to school now? I need your father here right now."

"All right!" Sealand said with a smile. _Now that the tickets have been found, no more stress! _

Sealand walked to school by himself for the first time. Good thing his father took him down this way plenty of times before.

* * *

><p>The day went by fast. The next morning was easy as well.<p>

On the way home from school, Sealand spotted something different on the sidewalk. The sun glinted off of it, catching his eye. He picked it up and saw that it was a coin. _Cool! _he thought,_Now I can bring this home to my family!_ He pocketed the money and continued walking.

On his way there was always a newsstand. He always stopped there to see what was going on in the world. Today there was some particularly interesting news. The article was titled **American Fraud**.While reading the article, Sealand smiled. Apparently, the ticket that America had found wasn't real. It was discovered a fake that he created so he could bring Tony.

Sealand pulled out the coin and stared at it. _Should I spend some of this to try for a ticket?_

He ran to the candy shop. "One Wonka bar, please!" He placed the coin on the counter.

"Sure thing, kid," the man answered. He took the coin and placed a Wonka bar on the counter. "I heard the contest is still going on."

"Exactly," Sealand answered, taking the chocolate. He walked outside and leaned against the side of the shop. He opened the bar. A flash of gold cut his eye. He quickly ripped open the the chocolate bar.

It was the last golden ticket.

"YES!" Sealand exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. When they saw him holding the ticket, they crowded around him.

"I'll trade you for that!"

"I'll pay you!"

"I will pay you double whatever anyone else offers!"

Sealand was just barely able to escape. He ran all the way home. "Mum! Dad! I've found the last golden ticket!"

"Quit pulling our legs!" His Grandpa returned, "the last Golden ticket was found by that American."

"It was a fake! Look! It's the last ticket!" He handed the ticket to his Grandfather.

Uncle Tino stared at the ticket. "NO WAY!" He jumped out of bed and did a little jig.

"Grandpa!" his father exclaimed, "You're standing!"

Grandpa Tino stared at his legs. "I guess your right."

**A/N **

**I had a nice response with the review questions.**

**Well, here was my favorite answer. It's from Ricekitty98. 'Cause purple's my favorite eye color too!**

**Yes, I have changed the rating to T. Because Romano will enter the next chapter. And you know what that means!**

**Yup. Swears.  
><strong>


End file.
